Love, Pain, Sadness, Love, Happiness
by laurenbear123
Summary: This takes place after Saturn Girl is put in her coma by Esper. When Saturn Girl comes back to the legion what happens when Dream Girl tells her to stay away from Lighting Lad. More importantly why? Some violence and swearing. R R please.First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Legion of Superheroes **

**Pain, Sadness, Happiness**

**Authors Note: **

**I do not own Losh! This is my first Fanfic so it might be terrible. If you notice any mistakes please review and I will do my best to fix it a.s.a.p. Please Rate and Review. If you would like me to write a story about something just leave a comment and ill do my best. **

**Inspired by Mirror's Mirage.**

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

Lightning Lad just stared at her. Inside he was dying, blaming himself for the girl he loved was hurt. Saturn Girl had been in coma for 2 months now. Barely moving. It had been her battle with Esper from the Legion of Super Villains that had put her in the hospital. Though she was in a coma, Saturn Girl knew he was there. She could read his mind as she was slowly waking up. _She _knew it wasn't his fault she was injured. She was hurt at the fact that he blamed himself for what had happened. It wasn't anybody's fault. She tried to communicate with him but had failed, like many times before. There was obvious chemistry between the two. Deep down she knew she loved him and she knew he loved her too, but she loved Cosmic Boy as well. Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy were the three founding members of the Legion. She tried to communicate with him once again but failed. She knew she couldn't give up. She had to let him know it wasn't his fault. Imra (her birth name) was feeling a bit strange so a few hours she tried again. This time she was successful. 'Garth" she said calling him by his birth name via her mind as she still couldn't communicate with her mouth.

"Imra, your okay!" He said happily.

"Yes Sparky, Im okay. Please don't blame yourself for what happened, it wasn't your fault."

"But Imra, I couldn't protect you."

"Accidents happen Garth, you cant always avoid them."

He knew she was right as much as he hated to admit it. A few moments later she awoke fully. Garth, sitting there by her bed like he had done in his spare time for the entire period she was in hospital rose and gave her the biggest and longest hug anybody had ever seen. She did the same. She asked about everybody in the Legion and what had been going on. He told her about their battle with Imperix and the newest member of the Legion Kell-El. He shared the same DNA as Superman but was imminent to Kryptonite and he was grumpier. Saturn girl asked about Cosmic Boy much to Lightning Lad's disappointment.

'He's fine. He hasn't come to visit you once."

She was somewhat disappointed by his answer but was happy that Garth was there.

**Phew! Finished! That was harder than I thought! Did you guys like it? Please tell me. Anyway, onto the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Returning**

A few days had past and Imra was strong enough to return to the Legion. When she flew into the main room she saw a big WELCOME HOME IMRA! Sign hanging up. She was glad to be home. She went to her room, when she saw Dream girl sitting on her bed. "Hey Dreamy. How's it going?'

"Don't Dreamy me Bitch!"

Saturn Girl was surprised at this. She and Dream girl had always been friends. She couldn't understand what was wrong. All the other Legionares where happy to have her back, why wasn't she?

"Dream girl what's wrong? What have I done?"

"Oh nothing, Just flirting with Lightning Lad!

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Stay away from him, He's mine!"

"Pfft. Don't be ridiculous Dreamy."

"We are engaged Imra! So stay away!"

As she spoke Saturn girl noticed a ring on Dream Girl's wedding finger. It was engraved. 'With love Forever and Always. Garth'

Imra felt her heart brake in two half's as she ordered Dream girl out of her room. As she walked past Saturn girl, Dream girl smiled and said" got the message?"

Imra slammed the door behind her, lay on her bed and cried all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legion of Super Heroes**

**Love, Pain, Sadness**

**Authors note: I'm sorry it's been soooo long **:( **I'm gunna update sooner now **:)

**Chapter 3: Brushing Off**

The next morning Imra got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She was greeted by Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl who seemed to be having a nice flirtatious conversation. She got some cereal and sat down.

She still had mascara smudges on her face from all the crying the night before, but the others knew it wasn't their place to ask about what had happened. Then Garth walked in.

"Good morning Imra. You're looking good. How are you feeling?"

He wanted to ask her about the mascara smudges but decided it would be best to ignore it.

She gave him a glance while ignoring him. He notices the pain, sadness and anger in her eyes and he wondered what was wrong. Imra excused herself from the table and flew into her room. He gave the other legionaries a puzzled look and flew after her.

He knocked three times before forcing his way into her room.

"Imra, are you okay?"

She ignored him once again and grabbed her IPod. ( I had to put that in there)

"IMRA!"

"WHAT GARTH/ WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"What have I done?"

"Ask Dream Girl! YOU'RE FIANCEE!"

His heart dropped as did hers. She knew.

"Imra please, let me explain."

"NO! There's nothing to explain. You're engaged. That's it. Now please, Leave me alone." She was almost in tears as she said this but knew she had to stay strong.

He went to lean in tot ouch her but she pulled back .He knew to leave her alone.

As Garth walked out Dream girl innocently walked around the corner little did he know that she had heard the whole thing.

"Hey Baby. How's it going?"

"You told her? I thought we agreed to wait and not say anything yet?"

"I'm sorry babe. I just couldn't stand her flirting with you." Dream Girl leant in to kiss him but he backed away and stopped her.

"Just…I need some space to clear my head."

She let him go but not before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He walked off, heartbroken. Imra didn't know the whole story. He knew she didn't know why he was engaged. He didn't love Dream Girl. It was arranged by their parent, but Imra didn't know that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Legion of Superheroes **

**Pain, Sadness, Happiness**

**Authors Note: Updating again for my best friend Taylor :D Love you girl :D 3**

**Chapter 4: Legion of Super Villains**

Days went by, Garth and Imra still hadn't spoken to each other much to their sadness and Dream Girl's happiness. Later that night there was a break in the Legion's Cruiser. It was the Legion of Super Villains. Garth's brother, Mekt, was once apart of the LSV but he left and turned himself into the science police after the return of his and Garth's long lost sister Ayla. Esper was in this legion too. She was the one who put Saturn Girl in a coma for two months. She had the same telepathic powers as Imra did as they were both from the same planet but never got along with each other. Saturn Girl had heard a noise from her room and decided to cheack to see if everything was okay. She flew into the control room to see the LSV.

"Well, if it isn't the Little Princess Saturn Girl. Tis a pleasure to see you awake."

"I'm afraid I can't say it's a pleasure to see you Esper." Said Saturn girl with obvious hate in her voice.

"Nice pick Esper. She will do just fine."

"What are you talking about. I'll do fine for what?"

"Our new addition to the team of course. We need new blood and with someone as powerful as you on or team combined with the rest of us we will be unstoppable."

"I will never leave the Legion. You cant make me."

"Oh but I think we can unless you want little Lightning Lad and the rest of your friends to die in a horrible fire."

"You wouldn't!" She knew deep down that they would if she didn't agree so she really had now choice.

"Oh but we would."

"Fine, but no-one from the Legion gets hurt. Understand?"

"Of course, there's just one more thing we need you to do. Write a note"

_I'm sorry guys,_

_I can't be here anymore, there's just to much drama. I love you all too much to let you get hurt. I need a break from the Legion. I need to try other things. Meet new people. I have been around with you guys for 10 years. I just need to get out. I want to have fun without having to be interrupted by a distress call. I'm going to join the Legion of Super Villain's I'm sorry. Please, try and find it in your hearts to forgive me. I hope we meet again soon._

_Love always and forever, ~Imra~ xx _


	5. Chapter 5

**Legion of Superheroes **

**Pain, Sadness, Happiness**

**Authors Note: Updating again for my best friend Taylor :D Love you girl :D 3 Final chapter :D Thanks 4 reading :D 3 I Love you guys :) **

**Chapter 5: Realizing, Searching and Trying **

The next morning Lightning Lad awoke before anybody else. He had a felling something wasn't right. He got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen, there he saw the note that Saturn Girl had left for the legion. As he read it, his heart once again broke into pieces. It brought back memories. The day that Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Saturn girl had met. They were on board a ship headed to Earth when he and Cosmic boy snuck out into the main room. There they met a 10 year old Saturn Girl. She explained to them about her powers and how she was able to see something before it happened. That was the moment that an assignation attempt on millionaire R.J. Brande. Using her powers of telepathy, Imra discovered the plot, and, with the help of Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy, caught the assassin and saved Brande's life. At Brande's urging, she adopted the name of Saturn Girl, and joined Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy in founding the Legion of Super-Heroes.

He called an emergency meeting with everyone in the legion and upon hearing the news the legionaries were shocked. All of them except Dream girl who argued she didn't want to be in the legion anymore voted that it was best to find her before anything happened to her because they all knew she wouldn't do something like that. She would never abandon the legion like that. They meant to much to her. It just didn't add up.

They searched for days, months and eventually years to find Imra but every time they got close they would have to go out to a distress call or something like that. Lightning Lad and Dream girl were married, her more happy then he was. He couldn't come to forgive himself for Imra leaving. He never got to tell her why he was engaged. He never got to tell her how much she meant to him. He never got tell her that he loved her. He never got to tell her he was sorry. He still loved her more then he had ever loved Dream Girl. He knew deep down that she still loved him but he just wanted to tell her.

Saturn Girl had adjusted well to her new life style and had eventually become friends with Esper. She had also gotten married but her married life wasn't as good as Garths. She never stopped loving Garth. They thought of each other daily but they didn't know that the other did the same. One day the LSH spotted The LSV's cruiser. They didn't hesitate to board. Garth was determined to find Saturn Girl no matter what. He turned around and there she was. She had changed her outfit so that the old white was a new black but the pink had remained the same. She had longer hair but it was still the same golden colour that he loved. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and she had to stop herself from running to him and jumping in his arms. He was married. She couldn't do that, plus she wasn't even sure if he still loved her. All she could do was smile. Dream Girl had seen Garth and Imra exchanging looks and smiles and she decided the only way to have Garth to herself was to kill Imra once and for all. She wouldn't give him up. Not now. Not ever.

Before Saturn Girl knew what was happening Dream Girl had walked up to her, pulled out something from her pocket and stabbed her. Everything was spinning and she couldn't stand straight. She fell to the ground.

"You Bitch! How could you?" Saturn Girl managed to say but with not much energy.

"How could I? How about how could _you?"_

"What?"

"You always stole the spotlight Imra! We have known each other since primary school! You always did better then me! You always got the highest marks! You were always school captain! There I said it! I'm jealous! J-E-A-L-O-U-S!"

"Dreamy… There was no need to be."

"No need to be? You got everything. You were practically the princess in high school! What was I? The little nerd!"

"Im… Sorry" right after she said these words Imra passed out.

'Quick. We have to get her onto the cruiser."

"Garth we can't. She isn't in the legion anymore. She's the LSV's responsibility now. Not ours." Brainy said

"So you're just going to let her die? Look around Brainy. Do you see any of the LSV around here? No, their all asleep so I say we go and take her to the hospital."

"Lets go."

Garth thought he heard Brainy say something like 'we are in so much trouble' but at the moment he couldn't really care. All he cared about was Imra and her being okay. He turned to face Dream Girl who was in tears. He had to choose. The girl he loved or the girl he was married to. Sure he loved Dream Girl in his own way but the love he had for Imra was greater. They had chemistry unlike Dream Girl and him. Dream Girl and him had a life together unlike him and Saturn Girl. He walked over to Dream girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She could no longer look him in the eyes. Before Garth could open his mouth to say anything she said something.

"Garth… I'm so sorry. For everything. I know what I have done. I'm going to the science police, turn myself in. I have done a horrible thing. I will accept my punishment. Go with her. I know that you still love her. It's okay. I promise."

"Dreamy…Thank-you." She smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and flew away.

When the Legion reached the hospital Imra was just breathing. She was rushed into the emergency room and the legionnaires were told to wait outside. On many occasions Garth tried to enter but he was stopped everything by the doctors.

"Please! Let me in!"

"Im sorry but I cannot allow you to go in there."

After a few hours, a doctor came out and allowed one legionnaire in at a time. Garth looked at the others and they all allowed him to go in first. Without asking a second time he walked into her room.

"Garth? Is that you?"

"Yeah Imra. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually, at least I'm not in a coma." She laughed about it but his facial expression wasn't as readable as hers.

"Garth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't reacted the way I did. If you love Dreamy, that's okay with me. I only want you to be happy. Please know that"

"No Imra, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should've told you before you got back."

"How about we can it even?" She said with a smile.

"Deal."

He missed her smile, as she did his. It had been to long since they last saw each other. He walked towards her bed and sat down on it.

"I missed you Imra. More then words can explain."

"I missed you too Garth, but if you can't tell me, why don't you show me?"

He knew what she meant and he leaned in. The two stopped before their lips met and smiled at each other. They closed their eyes and shared the most beautiful kiss. A kiss of true love. Imra swore she saw lights like fireworks but that could've been Garth with his lightning. That was how he got the nickname o f Sparky after all. After their lips had parted Garth opened his mouth to say something.

"I Love You Imra. Always have, always will."

"I Love You too Garth. Always and Forever."

It was at that moment that they got lost in each others eyes.

**Finshed Guys :)**

**What did you think? **

**Thanks for the review if you gave me one :)**

**~Laurenbear123~ 3 xo :)**


End file.
